memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pas Denoriosa
Pas Denoriosa [ang. Denorios Pas] to obszar przestrzeni o wysoki zagęszczeniu plazmy położony w Bajorańskim systemie. Z powodu powstawania dystorsji oraz innych zjawisk utrudniających nawigację poruszanie się statkiem po tym obszarze wiąże się z wysokim ryzykiem. (DS9: Emissary, If Wishes Were Horses) Na obszarze pasa występują gwałtowne zaburzenia plazmy, oraz niebezpiecznych Burze Jonowe. (DS9: Invasive Procedures, Explorers) Wedle zapisów kronikarskich, przed wiekami Bajoranie przemierzali Pas Denoriosa lecąc statkami podświetlnymi w kierunku Cardassia Prime. Później podróż taka, ze względu na występujące anomalie została uznana za niewykonalną. W roku 2371 Kapitan Benjamim Sisko wraz ze swym synem pokonali ta trasę udowadniając, prawdziwość zapisów. (DS9: Explorers) Historia Przez wieki Pas Denoriosa był miejscem występowania niewyjaśnionych zjawisk i anomalii, podróżowanie po tamtym obszarze graniczyło z hazardem. 22 wiek. W Pasie Denoriosa zaginął statek z podróżującym na jego pokładzie Kai Taluno, gdy po kilku dniach powrócił on na Bajor, Taluno opowiedział jak w czasie jego podróży, "otworzyły się niebiosa, i niemal pochłonęły statek". (DS9: Emissary) 2172. Bajorański poeta Akorem Laan podróżując przez Pas Denorios wpadł na burzę jonową i trafił do korytarza podprzestrzennego (Niebiańskiej Świątyni). (DS9: Accession) 2337. W Pasie Denoriosa w Bajorańskim systemie znaleziono zmiennokształtną istotą Odo dryfującego w jego naturalnym stanie żelatynowej formy. Następnie został dostarczony do Bajorańskiego Instytutu Naukowego, gdzie będzie studiowany przez Doktora Mora Pol. (DS9: Emissary, The Begotten) 2372 SD 49610.76 - 49638.04 (data szacunkowa). Prorocy przysłali z tunelu Bajorańskiego poetę Akorem Laan do pomocy Benjamin Sisko, którego statek wyłonił się z korytarza podprzestrzennego. Jednak opo pewnym czasie został odesłany z powrotem do swoich czasów. (DS9: Accession) *Przez wiele lat w Pasie Denoriosa dochodziło do gwałtownych zaburzeń poziomu neutronów. Na obszarze tym zostało odnalezionych pięć z pośród dziewięciu znanych Kamieni nazywanych „ Łzami Proroków”. ---- W 2369 roku Komandor Benjamin Sisko odkrył na obszarze Pasa jedyny znany stabilny Korytarz podprzestrzenny prowadzący do Kwadrantu Gamma. Odkrycie to wyjaśniało wszystkie występujące na tym obszarze fenomeny zapisane w bajorańskich kronikach. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu w pobliżu Pasa została umieszczona Stacja Kosmiczna Deep Space 9, a obszar Pasa Denoriosa stał się jednym ze strategicznych punktów Kwadrantu Alfa. 2369 SD 46392.7. Z powodu niebezpiecznej natury Pasa Denoriosa w systemie Bajorańskim obszar ten był omijany przez szlaki statków kosmicznych. Było to powodem, że Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny nie został odkryty do tego roku. :Krótko po opuszczeniu planety Bajor przez Cardassian dowódca przekazanej pod zarząd Federacji stacji kosmicznej Deep Space 9, Benjamin Sisko oraz oficer naukowy Jadzia Dax badając doniesienia na temat "anomalii" w Pasie Denoriosa natrafili na korytarz podprzestrzenny prowadzący do Gamma Kwadrant. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu stacja kosmiczna Deep Space 9 została przeniesiona z orbity Bajor w pobliże wejścia do Korytarza. (DS9: Emissary) 2371 SD 48543.2. Zjednoczona Federacja Planet przy współpracy naukowców z planet Bajor i Cardassia rozpoczęła badania mające na celu stworzenie podprzestrzennej linii komunikacyjnej umożliwiającej komunikację przez korytarz bez konieczności otwierania go. Głównym założeniem stworzenia tego systemu komunikacyjnego było ostrzeżenie przed ewentualnym atakiem ze Dominium. :Realizacja projektu napotkała na opór pewnych grup religijnych Bajor przewodzonych przez Vadek Yarka. Opierając się na trzeciej przepowiedni żyjącego przed 3000 lat Bajorańskiego twórcę tekstów duchowych. Trakor twierdził, że na niebie ukaże się "Miecz Gwiazd", który doprowadzi do zniszczenia Niebiańskiej Świątyni. :Jakkolwiek system komunikacyjny nie stanowił zagrożenia, korytarz został zagrożony przez nieznaną wcześniej kometę kierującą się wprost ku jego wejściu. Znajdujące się w komecie cząsteczki silithium w zetknięciu z Verteronami mogły doprowadzić do destabilizacji Korytarza. Wykrycie komety nastąpiło zbyt późno dla podjęcia próby zmiany trajektorii jej lotu. Załoga Deep Space 9 podjęła próbę osłonięcia przelatującej przez Korytarz komety za pomocą deflektora statku U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. Pomimo udanego transportu część silithium wydostała się z pod osłony wchodząc w reakcję z Verteronami. Śladowa ilość substancji nie spowodowała jednak destabilizacji Korytarza, tworząc jedynie kanał umożliwiający swobodną komunikację między Kwadrantami. (DS9: Destiny) 2373 SD 50969.72 - 50975.2 (data szacunkowa). Federacja była zmuszona zablokować korytarz Samo-replikującymi Minami, by zapobiec dalszej inwazji sił Dominium do Alpha Kwadrant. Pomimo utraty stacji Deep Space 9 na rzecz Dominium projekt rozstawienia pola minowego został zakończony pełnym sukcesem. (DS9: Call to Arms) :Blokada Korytarza podprzestrzennego, doprowadziła do stworzenia przez Dominium nowej odmiany Jem'Hadar "Alpha". (DS9: One Little Ship). 2374 SD 51170.85 - 51196.40. Pole minowe Federacji zostało zniszczone w trakcie przeprowadzanej w Operacji Powrót. W odpowiedzi na prośbę ze strony Kapitana Sisko, zamieszkujący korytarz Prorocy zniszczyli przelatującą właśnie przez niego flotę Dominium. Była to odpowiedź na najazdy Dominium mające miejsce przez cały okres trwania wojny. (DS9: Favor the Bold, Sacrifice of Angels) de:Denorios-Gürtel en:Denorios belt es:Cinturón de Denorios nl:Denorios gordel Kategoria:Bajorański system Kategoria:Zjednoczona Federacja Planet